okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Ōkami Walkthrough: Yoshpet
Part I Amaterasu will be stopped by Waka as she enters Yoshpet. After talking to him, continue forward to find Kai. When she is agreed with to enter Yoshpet, a type of racing minigame will begin during which Amaterasu has to chase after Kai. If she falls behind Kai, she will pause and wait for her, but keep in mind that there is a time limit (although that the limit is five minutes, which is a lot of time). Luckily, there are crystals that can be collected on the way to increase the available time. There are also plenty of treasure chests to distract Amaterasu from her run through the forest. There is plenty of time to stop and collect their items, but be quick about it. As Amaterasu chases Kai through obstacles, follow her movements exactly. If she double jumps through some thorns, she should also double jump, and if she performs a single jump Amaterasu should do the same. In the second and third sections, Amaterasu will need to watch for shadows that appear on the ground. Large icicles will drop from above, freezing and damaging her if she got hit, so avoid walking under the shadows as she chases after Kai. During the third section, watch out for giant rolling snowballs, as they also freeze her. There are also paths of ice that is slippery and quite annoying and time-consuming to move on. Jumping and dashing is recommended. If sudden direction changes are needed when on the ice, jump and use a mid-air headbutt to alter the course. Once the end of the run is finally reached, Kai will stay behind as Amaterasu approaches the glowing tree stump in the center of the clearing. The Lucky Mallet appears once again to shrink her down, letting her into the tiny village of Ponc'tan. Part II There are many huts to explore and people to talk to, including Issun's grandfather Ishaku in his hut to the north. He will warn Amaterasu against approaching the Spirit Gate, and claim that his sword, Denjinmaru, is the only key to opening it. Make sure to speak with Miya inside the house to the right of Ishaku's house. Talking with Miya before meeting Ishaku is recommended, as it saves time comparing to meeting Ishaku first, go out and visit Miya, then coming back to the old Celestial Envoy. After talking with both Miya and Ishaku, go out and talk with Issun outside the stump. During the cutscene that follows, Miya will enter the clearing outside of Ponc'tan to speak with Issun. Amaterasu will need to leave with Issun to find the Spirit Gate that is hidden in the depths of Yoshpet. Look for a passage on the other side of the tree stump that leads to Inner Yoshpet. Part III Once in Inner Yoshpet, Amaterasu will engage in a chase that's much like the earlier run through the first part of the forest. Follow Issun as he leads Amaterasu through a timed race of sorts. She will have plenty of time to stop and pick up Items from treasure chests, especially if many time crystals that are scattered throughout the forest are grabbed. As before, she'll need to watch the ground for shadows that show the landing spots for dropping icicles from the upper canopy. When running across the many frozen parts of the forest, use double jumps and air dashes to correct Amaterasu's direction and avoid colliding with obstacles. Eventually, she will find herself in front of the Spirit Gate. Approach the gate to trigger a cutscene that ends with Issun and Amaterasu passing through the gate, following Oki. Category:Ōkami Walkthroughs